1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal cover to be removably attached to close an opening such as a work opening provided in a case of an in-vehicle electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric vehicle is likely to have a device mounted in a case. The case typically has an opening for accessing internal connectors, and a seal cover or service cover is attached to the opening. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0255728 discloses a conventional seal cover with a main body capable of covering an opening. A fitting on the underside of the main body and can fit into the opening and locking pieces are provided to engage the opening. A seal ring is mounted on the outer peripheral surface of the fitting and closely contacts the inner peripheral surface of the opening to provide sealing when the seal cover is attached to the opening. Thus, water and external matter cannot enter through the opening.
A squeeze amount of the seal ring needs to be uniform over the entire periphery to ensure high quality sealing in the above-described seal cover. To this end, high connection accuracy is required between the fitting portion of the seal cover and the opening. Conventionally, a positioning pin called a knock pin is provided on a seal cover to provide sufficient connection accuracy between a fitting portion and an opening. However, high working accuracy and the like are necessary to provide the knock pin, which leads to a cost increase. More particularly, managing connection accuracy by knock pins has been limited if there are plural openings.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to ensure high sealing ability for an opening at low cost.